Oban,like never before
by skorpina18
Summary: Instead of Oban begining right after Eva joins,it happens a year and a half later. By then,'Molly has gained Don's trust in skills and asks her to join as a mechaninc,along with Stan and Koji. How different is the story of Oban,as we know it,going to be this time around? Rated T for strong language. Sorry for any mistakes I might have! Rick x Eva!
1. Chapter 1

Molly has been a part of Don Wei's company for more than a year now. She was officially 16 and 6 months old. One day,she was working,when out of no where a limo came and Don entered. When he came back a couple of hours later,he had a serious look on his face,someone that knew him well,could tell that something was troubling him.

"Molly"Don called out to her

"Yes sir"Eva answered a couple of seconds later

"In the last year you've been one of the best mechanic I've ever had to work with. This is why I ask you to join me on a big journey"Don told to her,placing a hand on her shoulder

"Of course sir,it's an honor to know you think so highly of me,to want me with you in such a great journey"Eva told Don

"That's great,you and I are gonna go gather up some people to join us on this travel and adventure"Don said

"And who are we talking about sir?"Eva asked

"We are gonna get two other mechanics,who I know are more than capable of helping you out in what is going to take place soon"Don said with a smirk

"And we're gonna get the best pilot Earth has ever seen,Rick Thunderbolt"Don said proudly

"R-rick Thunderbolt?"Eva asked shocked she was going to meet such an awesome racer.

"Yes,now let's get going,we have to get ready,we only have 36 hours!"Don said with a light yell

"Yes sir!"Eva said with a smile on her face. Hours later,Rick was with them,Stan and Koji were also there and the selection of the gunner had just endded,his name was Jordan.

Don begun explaining where they were going and what they were going to do there,when Eva cut in "

I'm sorry to interupt sir,but I suggest we get moving,it's better to be early that late,right? You can explain the rest on the way"She explained. Don stopped and got a thoughtful look on his face,before nodding

"You're correct Molly,alright everyone,let's get going,I'll explain the rest on the way"Don said and half an hour later,they were already on the move,with more than enough time to reach their destination. It was 2 hours later that an egg-shaped like ship came and drew them in with a light,before everything went black. When the group woke back up,they've just stopped moving and a gate opened,letting the light enter the dark area.

"Everyone,this is going to be your greatest challenge ever,I want you all to do nothing less than your very best"Don said to his team

"Yes sir!"Everyone but Rick said. An hour later,Satis,an old alien had showed them their pit and Eva,with Stan and Koji were making sure the Arrow I was working.

"We have a problem"Koji said

"Yeah,looks like we lost some liquid"Stan added

"Well,I'm gonna go get some,there is a market not too far from here,I'll be back soon"Eva said,getting on her rocket seat

"If we're not here,we've already gone to the arena,meet us there"Don told the girl

"Yes sir!"Eva said and took off

"Don,you snicky bastard,you brought along a secret second pilot,didn't you?"Rick asked the older man

"Molly is great at her job,but a pilot...no,I don't think so,you know very well how I feel about female pilots anyway"Don said and turned away and back inside the pit

"Yet,she has that little something"Rick whispered to himself with a smirk on his face. This didn't go unoticed by Don,who stopped dead in his tracks for a couple of seconds,thinking back to when he was with his wife and daughter. Half an hour later,Eva was back,but saw that the door was closed

"Well,I'll just go meet them at the arena"Eva said to herself and not much later,was at the arena looking for them,saddly,she got 'trapped' in between some aliens,but luckily,someone was there to save her

"Are you alright?"Came a male voice,soft yet firm. Eva looked up and saw a Nourasian,looking down at her this a concered look on his got up and wiped herself,saying thank you in the mean time

"What are you doing here anyway,aren't you a bit too young to run around with no guardian?"The Nourasian asked

"Hm,what about you,you don't look much older than me,I'm 16"Eva let the alien know

"Well,in Earth years maybe,but-"The Nourasian made to disagree,but was cut by another voice

"Well,in Nourasian years,you might be older,but I'm older too,you know,so I think-"Eva said,but was stopped by a third voice

"Prince! Prince Aikka!"An older Nourasian man called out

"Hm,you've been called,Prince"Eva said

"I've noticed,but first tell me,what's your name?"Aikka asked

"It's Molly"Eva responded

"Very well then,I'll see you later,Princess,now if you'll excuse me"Aikka said and bowed quickly,before running to the older Nourasian,leaving Eva with a big blush on her face.

"Hey little mouse,over here!"Came a voice that belonged to Rick. Eva begun walking over them,while wondering what's up with the cute guys giving her nicknames. "

Sorry I'm late,I got held up by someone"Eva apologized

"It's okay Molly,as long as you're never late for work,and I know you never are,I don't mind"Don told her

"You got the liquid?"Stan asked

"What do you think?"Eva asked playfully

"Good,we'll add it as soon as we get back"Stan said looking at it,then putting it aside

"So,who held you up?"Jordan asked

"Oh,it was-"Eva made to answer,but was stopped,when the ceremony begun. After the Avatar's speech,the crowd went crazy and soon after the first race would begin

"So,Molly,you were saying?"Jordan asked again "Oh yeah,I was help up by-"Eva tried again,but was once again cut

"For the first race it's Nourasian versus Spartlam"The announcer said and seconds later,Aikka came out of the first gate,on his beetle

"That's Prince Aikka!"Eva said excited

"Huh?What do you mean the Prince? A Nourasian? I heard they're the lapdogs of the Crogs"Jordan said to Eva,though she ingored him,as Aikka looked at her and smiled

"Well,I think he's kinda cute"Eva said with a small blush on her face

_'Cute?Ha!'_Jordan thought from next to her,while Rick had his hands in fists,but let them go,as soon as he understood what he was doing

_'Why would I act like that,for Molly?'_Rick asked himself. Meanwhile the race was going on and Aikka seemed to be in a very tight spot,witch made Jordan smirk,but that smirk soon vaniced,as Aikka eliminated his opponent with one of his arrows.

"We'll have to watch out for this one"Don let his team know

"Great job Prince"Eva whispered,but Jordan heared her and whispered the word "Traitor" Yet,not going un-noticed by Eva who smacked his head. It was hours later and Rick would have his race soon.

"Hey guys,I'm gonna take a final look at the Arrow,to make sure everything is fine"Eva said,but Stan and Koji stopped her,saying that it was fine.

"Okay,if you say so"She agreed. A while later the race had begun and everything was going was winning and his opponent was far behind. The group of four was watching the race through the screen,when suddently,Eva froze and her eyes got wide as a flashback came to her,a flashback she wishes she could forget,it's the moment of her mother's crash.

"Something's wrong"She said in a grave voice

"Huh,what do you mean?"Koji,who was next to her asked

"Something is very wrong,something is going to happen to Rick,I just know it"Eva said a little louder this time

"What are you talking about,Rick is almost fini-"Don made to tell her,but was stopped by a booming sound. The group turned to the screen,to see that the Arrow II had exploded. Eva shot out of her seat and ran out to Rick,followed by Don. Once there,Don ran to Rick's side,while Eva headed to Jordan,who appeared to be fine. Not much later,Eva was at the hospital room Rick was at and sat down on the bed next to him,while he slept.

"Oh,Rick"Eva said to herself"I'm so sorry,if I had checked the Arrow out,you wouldn't be in this position"She said to the unconsious pilot

"I'm so sorry"She said again,as tears begun falling down her cheecks "

Tears won't wake him up"Came a voice from the door. Eva's head shot up to see Don,standing there

"Sir"Eva said,as she looked back down to Rick

"Molly,I wanted you to know,that this wasn't your fault"Don told her

"What do you mean it wasn't my fault! If I'd checked out the Arrow,I'd have found the problem and fixed it!"Eva yelled slightly

"Stan and Koji found the thing that made the explosion happen,it'd go undetected by our machines,you'd only find it if you were to actually open and rip appart the Arrow"Don explained

"So...does that mean...that it wasn't an accident?"Eva asked shocked and Don shaked his head "I see"Eva said and she fisted her hands,with rage

"I swear Rick,I'll find out who did this and then,I'll make him pay"Eva said in a low,threatening voice

"Revenge won't do you any good,trust me,what we need to take care of now,is the fact that Rick won't be able to race in our re-match,so we have to try out something else"Don said,looking at the ground

"I wish I could help you sir,but I can't"Eva said in a low voice

"Actually...I,I think you can"Don said,slightly nervous "I can?"Eva asked shocked

"Yes,you see...Rick saw something in you,that told him you'd be an excellent pilot. I trust his jugement,although I'm not comfortable with female pilots,after a certain event in my life,I'm willing to try you out"Don told her. Eva's eyes light up,but she controlled herself and took a hold of Rick's hand

"Are you sure I'm enough to replace Rick,until he's back?"Eva asked

"I don't say that you're expiriensed,just that you have a natural talent,in Rick's opinion,so I'd say that,yes,you're just enough"Don told her with a small smile. Eva let a sad smile appear on her face and she nod,her eyes never leaving Rick's form

"Very well then,I'll give it a try"Eva agreed

"Very well then,come along,we've got to get going,so you can practice with the Arrow II"Don said and Eva nod,getting up "Later Rick"She said to the uncontious pilot. The next morning,Eva was flying around in circles around the small lake infrond of their pit,with her rocket seat,cause she was still short for the original.

"Okay Molly,how does she feel?"Stan asked

"She's great,but I'm still not 100% with the controls,but I'll get the hang of it"Eva answered

"Great,Jordan,what do you think?"Koji asked

"Well,she's not Rick,but she flys smoothly enough"Jordan said

"Well,excuse me for not being a pro"Eva said sarcasticly

"I forgive you"Jordan joked after the rematch was taking place and Eva was all set and ready to roll. The match begun and Eva,having used the Arrow,was practically flying through the race.

"Stan,Koji,when I land,we'll have to do something to power up the guns,if we want them to be of use,okay?"Eva let the two know

"Roger that,I'll take care of it"Stan said

"Good now,I'm gonna pick up some speed,will the fuel last?"Eva asked

"It'll last for a couple of seconds,but I'm sure it's more than enough to get some distance between you two"Koji answered her

"How many seconds exactly?"Eva asked again

"I'd say...18 seconds at best"Koji answered

"Great!"Eva said to Koji,then opened the screen she shared with Jordan

"Hey gunner-boy,hold on tight"Eva said and applied the speed boost. Soon,the star racer of the opponent wasn't even visible and Eva stopped the speed boost and soon after passed the finish line

"The winner is...the Earth Team!"The announcer said. A while later the two were back to their pit

"Great racing Molly!"Stan and Koji said at the same time

"Thanks guys!"Eva said brightly

"Yes,I've got to say you were very good,just as Rick had said"Don agreed with the two boys

"Yeah!"Eva and Jordan cheered

"Okay you two,quite joking around and land the Arrow II,you still haven't eaten"Koji said

"You got it Koji"Eva said and followed the rest,so they could eat

"So,how's Rick?"Eva asked Don

"Oh,Rick's awake"Stan answered instead

"He is? That's great!"Eva said then turned to Don

"How long until visit hours are over?"She asked her manager

"An hour and 45 minutes"Don answered. Eva nod and shot up from her seat,after finishing her bite and got on the second rocket seat they had with them and drove off to the there,she ran straight to Rick's room. Once outside the door,she stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come in"Was Rick's answer from the other side of the door

"Hey Rick!"Eva said brightly

"Hey little mouse,nice to see ya"Rick answered with a smile of his own as Eva sat on the chair next to Rick's bed.

"It's nice to see you awake"Eva said as she looked at Rick

"I'm glad as well,but enough of me,tell me,how did you do at the race?"Rick asked the young girl

"I did fine...I think,Don said I did so..."Eva said,with a small smile on her lips and a small blush on her face "Heh,I knew you would do it,you have that something,that told me yo were born to become a pilot"Rick told her with a smirk

"Anyway,when are you allowed to leave this place?"Eva asked,not fond of hospitals

"Soon,if they see that nothing's wrong I might be allowed to leave in the next 24 hours"Rick said

"That's great!"Eva said with a big smile

"It is,but aren't you a bit too happy?"Rick asked and Eva gave him a questioning look

"As soon as I'm back,you'll return to being a mechanich,don't you want to be a pilot?"Rick pointed out,then asked her

"I do love being a pilot,but I also love being a mechanic,sure,being a racer is my dream,but I'mnot gonna wish illness to come to a friend,just so I can be a pilot. Maybe when we're back on Earth,Don will make me one of his pilots"Eva said to Rick. On the inside,the male pilot was smiling,knowing that this girl infrond of him will go far as a racer.

"Anyway,I'm gonna go now,maybe I'll come by tomorrow"Eva said as she got up

"It was nice of you to visit little mouse"Rick said as he waved a hand at her

"Later Rick,rest well"Eva said and left,returning to her pit. The rest of the day went by smoothly and at the end,although tired,Eva was proud of what she had done for the day. The next morning,Eva woke up and got ready for the day's race

"Okay Jordan,are you ready for today's race?"Eva asked,when the two were at the arena

"You bet!Let's kick some alien butt!"Jordan said with a smile and a thunbs up. Seconds later,their opponent came and the race begun. After their race against Flint,Eva and Jordan returned to their pit,happy of the fact they've won

"Great job guys!"Stan and Koji cheered

"Thanks"Both Eva and Jordan said

"Once again,great skills young lady,but while I'm happy we have you here,I'm also very pleased to say that in the next race it'll be Rick in the driver's seat"Don said to the group of people

"Rick's coming back? Awesome!"Jordan said happily

"I knew that sir,he informed me he was probably going to be allowed to leave the hospital by today evening last time I visited him"Eva told Don

"Well,maybe he can teach you a thing or two now and once back to Earth,you'll become a pilot in my company"Don told Eva

"That'd be great sir"Eva said with a smile

"Now,you've got the rest of the day off,you may spend it as you please"Don told the group

"I'm gonna go visit Rick,maybe he'll need help or something"Eva said and took off to the hospital. Once there,Rick had gotten dressed and was ready to leave.

"So,how are you feeling?"Eva asked the man

"Great,those doctors are so much better than those of the Earth,with better technology as well"Rick said with a smirk on his face

"Well,I'm pleased to hear this,come on,let's get going. You've got a race tommorow and Don wants you to train before it starts"Eva said with a smile and a wink,before walking out of the hospital,with Rick next to her. On the way back,Eva told Rick about her second race and Rick laughed,making Eva slightly mad,but not much,her anger would fade as soon as Rick would smile at her,a small smile,but a smile non than less, saying he wanted to hear more about her race later and maybe he could train her a bit.

"Rick,you're back,that's so great!

"Jordan yelled and ran to hug the older man,as soon as he walked in the pit with Eva

"It's good to see you too Jordan,now let me go,no hugging! Doctor's orders!"Rick said,pushing the gunner off of him. Eva was laughing at them,when Don interupted them

"Okay,I know everyone is happy to see Rick,but he needs to train! So get in your possisions!"The manager yelled and everyone nod and ran to their posts.

"Okay Rick,you're ready for take off"Eva said and Rick nod and befun driving. A while later,as Rick was doing rounds,something felt off,Rick was too risky,it was so unlike him,Eva was getting worried,but everything was fine in the end and the rest of the group thought that Rick was doing tricks,still,something felt a little odd for Eva.

"Excuse me sir,may I have a word with you?"Eva asked Don,when the group went back inside

"Of course Molly,come with me"Don said and the two walked to his office

"So,what is it?"Don asked her,when they walked in

"Sir,I think there's something wrong with Rick,it's so unlike him to take such big risks like he did today,maybe he needs to rest some more"Eva said to him. Had Don not known Molly as well as he did,he would have said she was jealous,but he knew she was a nice person,so he gave it a thought. "

I think you might be right,could you check the data of his nervous and brain network,while he was racing,maybe we can find out what was wrong from there"Don told her and she nod. Soon after,the two were in the control room,looking over Rick's data,when Eva spotted something was wrong.

"Sir"She begun"It seems that Rick's nervous system had a crash,as if...his own body wouldn't listen to the orders his brain was giving him. It happened 7 seconds after he rose speed"Eva explained

"I'm going to take Rick to a doctor,first thing in the morning,our race is the last of the day anyway,we have time,for now,you're back in the driver's seat"Don said and left the control room,then headed to inform the rest of the group. The next morning,the first thing Don did was to take Rick to the hospital,where both Eva and Jordan joined. Not much later,the results were given out and it was proved that Rick was indeed ill and he could never race again. after hearing this,Rick went crazy and left,leaving the rest behind,but Eva soon ran after him. Once she found him,he was sitting by the arena,looking up in the sky

"Rick"Eva said quietly,as she walked to him

"Why are you here?!I said I wanted to be alone!"Rick yelled at her

"Rick,I'm sorry,I know it's very hard on you,but please,don't push the people that care away"Eva said,as she reached out to him,to place a hand on his shoulder,that Rick smacked,the moment it made contact.

"No!You don't know what it feels like!You can still race!You haven't lost the one thing that made your life worth living! The only thing you've ever loved!"Rick yelled at her again

"You think you're the only one who has it hard?"Eva asked in a whisper

"Well listen to this! When I was only 5,my mother died and my world came crashing down into nothing! My father left my in a boarding school,not much later and never visited me,not once! Nor called! Nor wrote! Nothing! I was left alone! Everyone thought I was an orphan! I'd lost the one thing I loved,my family! The only thing that made my life worth living! But you know what? Instead of sorow,I grew power and will,will to find my father again,be together with him! Will to keep living,will to fight!"Eva yelled at the now ex-pilot. The words shock Rick out of his stage and he turned to look at the young girl,who had tears in her eyes.

_'So young,yet,so wise'_Rick thought with a smirk and a small blush on his face.

"You're right,little mouse,I'm sorry,I was a jerk"Rick said as he kneeled infrond of her

"It's okay as long as you never do it again,you freaked me out,it was...heartbreaking seeing you so...broken"Eva said and Rick nod

"Come on,let's go back,the others will be probably looking for us,or worried sick,also,you have a race today"Rick said and got up,followed by Eva. Not much later,the two were back in the pit and getting ready for the race. Hours passed quickly and it was time for Eva's race

"Okay Molly,listen up!"Don begun as soon as they saw who their opponent was

"This is a monk,we still don't know much about his ship,so be careful,last I heard,the monks were quite strong"He told her and she nod,begining the was doingfine,when the monk played a melody with his flute,that made her fall asleep

"Molly,wake up!"Everyone was yelling through the screen "

Come on,little mouse,you've got to wake up!"Rick yelled,this seemed to awake Eva a bit

"Molly!"Rick yelled again,with all he had,when he saw she was going to crash into the woke Eva up and she turned just in time to avoide being crushed into the wall,unlike the monk,who,after losing control of Eva,couldn't move his body,so he crushed into the wall instead.

"Great job,Molly!"Stan and Koji said together "

You did fine,little mouse"Rick said

"Good job Molly,return to the pit as soon as possible"Don ordered

"Yes sir!"Eva said and begun flying back. Once back,everyone congratulated her and she gave them all a smile

"Anyway,our next race isn't until the day after tomorrow,so take that time to rest"Don informed them

"Rest,that sounds nice,I'm gonna hit the bed,night guys"Eva said,tired and walked to her room. After she changed,she fell asleep,as soon as her head hit the pillow. The following morning Eva woke up,got dressed and seeing no one was awake,she snuk out the window and headed to the marker,on the way there,she got an idea

_'Maybe I'll find someone who can make me a sword,since I left mine back at the bording school!'_She thought and begun looking around for a shop of that kind. "Well,good morning"Cam a voice behind Eva

"Good morning Satis"Eva said,not even turning to look at him

"What are you doing out here this early young Molly?"Satis asked

"I'm lookink for something"Eva answered

"Oh,and what is that?Maybe I could help!"Satis offered "Back on Earth,at my school,I was taught how to use a know,for protection,but I was unable to take it with me when I came here,so I'm looking for a shop that might have some swords or make swords or something"Eva explained to the old alien

"Hm,interesting,I happen to have a friend who can make swords,I tell you he's the best we have here,would you like me to take you to him?"Satis offered

"Yes,that would be great!"Eva said with a smile

"Well then,follow me!"Satis said and begun wallking,followed by Eva. A while later,they came face to face with an old,traditional,japanese like shop for sword making,but will some strange additionals,that reminded Eva of prince Aikka,for some reason.

"We're here,come on,let's go"Satis said and got inside,with Eva behind him.

"Oken,are you here?"Satis asked,seeing no one was in the frond room

"Coming!"Came a voice from the back room. From what Eva could tell,the man was around 40 years old. Seconds later an alien man came out of the back room. He was a Nourasian! That's why the decoration reminded Eva of Aikka! He was a head taller that her atleast and had dark brown hair,caught in a short hight ponytail and green eyes.

"Oh,Satis!It's nice to see you drop by!"Oken said

"It's great to see you as well,my friend"Satis said with a smile

"What do I own the pleasur of your visit?"Oken asked

"Well,this is my young friend,Molly,she's looking for a sword and I told her that you could help her out"Satis explained

"It's nice to meet you Molly,so,what kind of sword do you want?"Oken asked her

"I was a traditional Japanese sword,a katana"Eva explained

"Oh,so interesting,I love these swords,they're one of the best in the galaxy! So,what would you like it to be like?"Oken asked

"I want some back metal,I've been told Byrush has some great and light metals,I would love it if my sowrd could be of that metal. As for the handle,I want it lather red,lather is a good material,so it won't be difficult on the hands,I'm told Nourasian has some of the best clothing materials. As for the holder,I want it to be a deep red-brown color,in the shape of the katana,not a square base"Eva explained

"You sure know a-lot about these things,you're a profesional or something?"Oken asked

"No"Eva begun with a laugh "I'm a mechanic and a pilot"She said

"Oh,I see,well,I'll let Satis know when it'll be ready,for now,you may leave"Oken said and Eva nod. She said her goodbyes to both aliens and left,heading back to her team's pit. At said pit was chaos,seeing that Eva wasn't there the group of males went crazy! The first to notice Eva wasn't at the pit was Rick,who knocked on her door,but got no answer,so he entered to see she wasn't asked Stan and Koji,who said they haven't seen her,then Jordan and finally Don,who went around yelling at the group of males they weren't able to find the girl.

"Well,don't just stand there!Go find her this instant!"Don yelled

"Yes sir!"Jordan said,but as soon as he turned to leave,he saw Eva walking to the pit.

"Hey guys,good morning!"She said with a bright smile

"Where have you been Molly? We were worried sick about you!"Don yelled at her

"I was at the Crog's pit,drinking tea with Toros,what do you think I was doing,I was at the market! You said we have today off,so I desided to go out!"Eva yelled back at her father(even if he didn't know)

"Well next time,let someone know,before you leave"Rick said,a little louder than usually,and with slight worry in his voice that only Eva and Don ditected,but he ignored it.

"Whatever,I'm going to go back out,Aikka races today,I want to see him"Eva said and waved goodbye,before running to the arena,where Prince Aikka was soon to race. _'Hn,going off to watch the prince racing,what does she see in him anyway'_Jordan thought to himself

_'Why?Why does in hurt so much to see her walk away?'_Rick wondered,before walking up to his room,without a word to anyone. The rest of the day passed uneventfully,aside the plate,full of food that Jordan threw at Don,but was mented for Eva,who had thrown some food at him,seconds before. At night,Eva went to bed with a big smile on her face ,finally having a day off from being a pilot,or a mechanic,today she was just...well Molly. One thing was for sure,these people were becoming a family. The next morning,Eva was getting the Arrow ready for the race along with Stan and Koji,when she noticed something was off.

"Koji,do me a favor,remember that virous I talked to you about?"Eva asked

"The one you made that gets a hacker out of your system and crashes his own?"Koji asked back

"Yes,that one"Eva said

"What about it?"Stan asked

"Well,I think we have a little hacker in our system,she's good,but not enough,he or she is using a close range connection to hack our computers"Eva let them know

"There is only one room beside the control room that can allow that"Stan said and got up and walked to a door,next to the one in the control room. Inside was a cat-alien girl.

"Oh,so you found me?"She said in a childish voice

"Who are you?!"Don yelled at her

"I'm Paradice,niar"She said and got up

"Get her!"Don yelled and Jordan made to catch her,but failed,but luckily,Rick got her,as he jumped up and caught her while she tried to jump out of the room

"Got ya"He said with a smirk on his face

"Good job Rick!"Eva said with a bright smile

"Oh,you got me,now what?"Paradice asked

"Now we hand you over to Satis"Eva said with an evil grin on her face

"Oh,now I'm scared,niar"She said with a fake look of fear on her face.

"Give me a minute,I'll be back soon"Eva said and left the pit,soon coming back with Satis next to her

"I'm back guys!"She called out to the rest

"Here!"Came Jordan's voice from the same room

"Now,young Molly,why did you bring me all the way over here?"Satis asked the girl

"Well,she"Eva begun pointing at Paradice"Tried to hack our computers"She finished

"Oh,is that so?"Satis asked,as he placed a hand under his chin

"Well,the only order the Avatar gave us was not to kill,right,mewo"Paradice said

"That is correct,but just to make sure,you'll be coming with me,we'll go to see my Master,and if you try escape,you'll be disqualifieted"Satis said

"Okay,niar,let's go"Paradice said and after being released from the ropes the boys tied her with,left with Satis,who thanked all the Earth team,before leaving.

"Now that was an eventfull morning"Stan commented

"Alright people,we have a race in less than an hour,get ready!"Don yelled at them "Yes sir!"All but Rick said and got to work. An hour later,Eva was at the arena,waiting for her opponent to arrive when Satis appeared out of no where

"I am sorry to interupt,but the match is cancelled,since Paradice,the opponent of the Earth team was found guilty of a crime that was from the very begininig of this race clear,the only rule,you can't do anything that may cause death to your opponents"Satis said

"So,we win the race?"Eva asked "That you do,young one"Satis said and disappeared.

"How did he do that?"Jordan asked shocked

"He is send by the Avatar,he has to have some powers"Eva said

"Okay,return to the pit you two,Molly,you'll be training with Rick today"Don said and the two nod. Soon after,they were back and Rick begun training with Eva,a training Eva was more than pleased to do,since it was with Rick...wait,what?

_'Where did this thought come from?'_Eva wondered to herself

"Little mouse,why did you stop?"Rick asked her,seeing she had stopped running

"Oh,sorry Rick,I was thinking about something"Eva said and begun running again

"Okay,you've got 5 more laps"Rick informed her and she nod.

_'So willing,so faithful to her work,so cute...no,no,not cute...but she is cute...okay,why am I thinking a 15 year old is cute?!'_Rick thought to himself with a shocked look on his face,that wasn't noticed by anyone due to his eye-glasses. The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye and soon,the group was eating dinner.

"So,what do you think of Molly,Rick,is she as good as you thought?"Don asked

"No"Rick said,causeing Eva to look down,sad"She's even better than I thought"He added,causing her to look up and smile brightly at him

"Thanks Rick,I try!"She said. Rick felt his heart skip a beat,as he looked at Eva's smiling face and wished he would make her smile more,she looked even cuter when she was smiling.

"Well,I guess tomorrow is another day and another race to take us one step closer to the finals"Jordan mentioned,causing the group to look at him. "Um...Jordan,we passed our forth race,we are in the 6 finalists"Eva told him

"We what?!"Jordan asked shocked,having no clue about it

"How do you know?"He asked Eva

"Well,there are 96 teams,after the fist round,the teams are cut in half,so they are 48,after the second round,there are only 24,after the third 12 and after the forth 6. We were supposed to have our 4th race today,which we 'won' so we are in the final six"Eva explained to the gunner

"Yahoo,that's awesome!"Jordan cheered

"Who are the rest that have passed anyway?"Eva asked

"The Crogs have passed,the Nourasians have passesd,the Byrushians passed,someone with the name of Super Racer did as well and I'm not sure who the last one was"Koji answered the girl

"Oh great,the Crogs and their lapdogs,the Nourasians,just perfect"Jordan complained

"Jordan!Stop doing that!You know perfectly well that Aikka and the Nourasians are no one's lapdog!"Eva yelled at her partener

"Hm,you're blinded because you like that stupid beetle rider!"Jordan yelled at her,causing her to shot up from her seat

"I do NOT! He's just a friend! And a person with actual maners,unlike you!"Eva yelled

"Ha,you so like that idiot!"Jordan yelled back

"I do NOT!"Eva yelled back "

Oh yeah,now I belive you"Jordan said sarcasticly "

Jordan,you're such an ass,you know that?"Eva said and begun to walk away

"And if you must know,I do like someone,just not Aikka"She said before shutting the door behind her and running to her room,leaving behind two shocked boys,Jordan and Rick.

"Stan,you lose!"Koji said with a smile

"Damn it! I was sure she liked the Prince!"Stan said and got 5 bucks out of his pocket "What are you two talking about?"Don asked

"You see sir,me and Stan made a bet,he said she liked the Nourasian,while I said she liked someone else"Koji explained

"And who could that be?"Don asked again

"I do have an idea,but I'm not going to share,anyway,it's getting late,I'm going to bed,night"Koji said and got up,soon after Stan followed and Jordan left not too long after,leaving Rick alone with Don "

Say Rick,how do you feel?"Don asked the ex-pilot "What are you talking about Don?"Rick asked the manager "It must be hard,having to stop racing,how do you hang on?"Don asked again

"Better than I expected I would,honestly,and I have Molly to thank"Rick said with a smile on his face,as he mentioned Eva

"I see,Molly does have a way,sometimes she reminds me of someone I knew long ago,but that doesn't matter,Molly is really an amazing person,she has a way that,no matter what,makes you kind of like her. I myself was surprised when I found out that she had actually gotten inside my heart,before I even realised it"Don told Rick

"Yeah,like I said before,she has that little something,that makes her different from everyone else"Rick said with a smile on his face

"Well,it's late,I shall head to bed,you better do the same,we have quite a day ahead of us"Don said and left the room to head to bed. Rick followed his lead and walked to his own room,where he went to sleep,with a pair of bright red eyes as his last thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2:The first 2 races and training

The following morning,Eva was called at the arena,where the Avatar came and congratulated the 6 pilots that made it this far and Eva had a flashback,with one of those 6 finalists,Spirit. He was the alien her mother raced against the day of her death,the creatur responsible for her mother's crush. The morning quickly flew by and Eva desided to take a walk before she would have her race. She walked around and saw a waterfall,at the very end of a forest at the back side of the pits. She sat there and let her eyes wander at the waterfall,when she heard footsteps next to looked up and saw that creatur,Spirit. "What do you want?"She asked in an angry voice 'Please'Came a voice inside her head'Let me speak with you,I promise not o do anything to harm you'The voice said and Eva realised that it was Spirit "You can't speak,so you use telepathy?"Eva asked and the alien nod. The girl was thoughtful at first,but then desided that she would take her chance,so she told Spirit to sit next to her and said aliend did "So,what do you want to talk to me about?"Eva asked 'I want you,to show me if my memory serves me correctly,I've met you before,haven't I?'Spirit asked her and she got a sad look on her face "Yeah,you have,you were racing against my mother,she died at the race"Eva said in a voice that could be discribed with only one word,saddness. 'I see,the female with the Pink hair,you do feel a-lot like her,although you're younger'Spirit told Eva "Tell me,why did you do it,why did you kill my mother?"Eva asked,her voice now filled with anger 'I killed your mother?WHy would you think that?'Spirit asked the girl "What do you mean,what else could have happened?"Eva asked 'If you want,I can show you my memories of that day,so you understand and see,that I didn't kill Maya Wei,I tried to save her,but she just told me to get away from her'Spirit said. Eva looked at Spirit shocke,as if he has an alien...okay,scratch that,as if he had a second head,but nod and Spirit placed his hand on top of Eva's head,showing her his memories "You...you're right,I...I don't know what to say..."Eva said shocked,after Spirit showed her his memories 'I am sorry about your mothers crush,it must have been terrible'Spirit told the girl "And I'm sorry I blamed you for it"Eva said,now smiling 'I belive that I have to go,you do too,don't you have a race?'Spirit asked the girl,causing her eyes to get wide "Oh my Lord,the race!"Eva said and got up and begun running,only turning back to say goodbye and thanks to Spirit. Once back at her pit,she ran into the Arrow II and got ready for take off,saying sorry she was late to Don,who said it was fine,but it should never happen again. The first race was a comlete disaster,they lost to Toros,and the Arrow II would take more than a couple of hours to fix. "We're missing a few parts"Stan informed Eva and Koji "I know where I can find some,I'll be back in a couple of hours"Eva said and was ready to leave,but was stopped by...well everyone. "If you're going anywhere,we're coming with you"Stan and Koji said "It's too dangerous for you to go alone,young lady"Don said "Molly,are you sure you want to go alone?"Jordan asked "Come on Molly,at least take someone with you"Rick said,all at the same time "You know guys,you should trust me a little more,but if you're so insecure,I'll take someone along,so who's coming?"Eva asked the group of males "Stan and Koji can't both come,someone must stay here and start on the Arrow II"Don said "Jordan must stay here as well,he'll be of help"Eva added "Okay then,Koji,Rick,you're going along"Don said and left the room and soon after the group was off to the market place. Once there,Eva looked for the Scrubs,who,she was sure,could help them "Well,well if it isn't our good friends the humans"Their pilot said "What do you want?"Migel asked "I need a favore"Eva said "A favore,what makes you think think we'll want to help yo with anything?"Flip asked "Well,if we lose and not go to OBAN,then you've lost to a couple of losers,BUT if we go to OBAN,then you've lost by one of the best teams,your fans will grow to respect you both once again"Eva pointed out. The two Scrubs thought about it and desided to help. All the while,both Koji and Rick were looking in amazment,as Eva calmly talked them into helping them. 'Smart little mouse'Rick thought with a smile on his face. Soon the Scrubs had lead them to the place the Scrubs told the group that had everything they needed. Giving the place a look,Eva smiled brightly "We can even up-date the Arrow,with all the things they have here!"She said "Hey,do you remember the plans Stan and I showed you?We could work on them!"Koji suggested "Hey,that'd be awesome,nice thinking Koji!"Eva saaid and high-fived the mechanic. "We'll also be sure to fix the things you pointed out both at the plans and the Arrow"Koji added and Eva evening,the three were bacalong with everything they might need and a few Scrubs to help them. Once back,Stan,Jordan and Don looked in amazment,as Eva walked in proudly. "Hey guys,we're back!"Eva called out "And we brought along a couple of helpful hands!"Koji added. Hours of work later,the Arrow was done,it was now a comlete different star-racer "The Arrow IIIStan said out loud "Oh,come on,not another Arrow,we need to give it a new name!"Eva said brightly "I agree,she needs a new name"Rick said "Thanks Rick!"Eva said as she smiled at the ex-pilot "Well,do you have any name in mind?"Don asked,with a small smile on his lips "Hm..."Was the sound Eva make as she was thinking of a name "How about Firelight?"Rick suggested "No,but how about Stardust?"Jordan suggested himslef "I think something that would have to do with the Wind would be better"Koji pointed out "I agree,but,something that had to do with the Galaxy would be nice as well"Stan said "I think I'll name her...Soundspeed"Eva said with a smile on her face. Eveyone around looked at the Star-Racer and smiled 'I think it's a fitting name"Don said 'I second that!"Jorda,Koji and stan said at the same time "Anyway,I'm going to bed,I'm beat,goodnight guys!"Eva said and headed to bed. "Goodnight Molly"Everyone said back as the girl walked inside her room. "I wonder who we'll go up against tommorow"Eva said to herself,as she changed clothes and went to bed "Well,whoever it is,he's toased"She said again and with that though,she fell asleep. The next morning,seeing no one was awake...again Eva decided to go for a walk along the beach. There,she saw Prince Aikka practising with his Arrows "Good morning Prince Aikka!"Eva said as she walked over to him,after seeing him shot an Arrow. "Hm...goodmorning"Aikka said,with no smile on his face and turned to leave "What.s wrong Prince,hard morning?"Eva joked "I''m sorry Molly,but as my next opponent,I've been ordered to shoot you down the same way I did with that rock over there"Aikka said,pointing at the giand,rock-bulger thing,that fell apart,before turning and walking away again "Prince wait!"Eva called out"We were bound to race against each other sooner or later"She told him "It's not just that,as I told you at the begining of the race I am ordered to eliminate you,simce your laser cannons are so powerful and G'dar was hurt in the last race"Aikka said "Is that it,that's bull!"Eva yelled"And here I thought Nourasians had honer!"She added with a mad look on her face 'I at least expected a fun race against you,but no!"She kept on going "I'm sorry"Aikka said looking down "Hm...if you're so worried about our lasers,then how about a clean race?"Eva suggested "A clean race?"Aikka asked,his ears perking up "No weapons,a race for speed"Eva explained "I like the sound of that...although I'll probably get banished for doing that"Aikka said rolling his eye,but then he smiled,accepting Eva's offer "Okay,if your team does not shoot,then neither will I"Aikka said "Great the Prince,preapare yourself to lose with honer"Eva said with a wink "I am always prepared to lose with honor,Molly,I hope you are as well"Aikka said with a friendly-rivaly smile on his face and the two bumbed fists. Soon after,the two took their own ways and Eva ran back to the pit. "Hey Molly,you'll never guess who we're racing against today"Jordan said with a smirk on his face,as he was loading the cannons "Prince Aikka,I know"SHe said as she passed him "Yeah...but how did you?"Jordan asked "I made a deal with him,no weapons,a race for speed!"Eva said brightly "Young Lady,are you crazy? We need this victory no matter what!"Don yelled at ther "Sir,the Aikka's Arrows are too powerful,even for our up-graded Star-Racer,we don't stan a chance against them!"Eva explained to him "And trust the Nourasinas,never!"Don yelled again "Do,cut it out,Molly is right Don,do you remember the very first race,you were the one who said we'd need to watch out for him. Besides,if he tries to shoot,Jordan can always fire at him before he manages to hit them"Rick pointed out. Don thought it over and in the end agrred. "Very well then,but you better not blow this"Don wanred and Eva nod,before getting in the Soundspeed. Don warned Jordan not to dare to shoot,before he also entered the Soundspeed Not much later they were at the arena and the race was on. Eva and Aikka were racing,but it seemed as if they were dancing,it was amazing! Jordan changed sides and pointed his guns at Aikka,but as soon as he tried to shoot,Eva moved,so he wasn't pointing at Aikka anymore,as he tried to switch sides once again,Eva locked him in "Hey get me out of here!"Jordan yelled "Let me see what I can do"Koji said,but Don stopped him "No,do not let him out,if you do,he might shoot the Prince"Don said and Koji nod,returning his attention to Eva. The race was coming to an end and both were going at maximum speed,but Aikka did a spell on G'dan,aking hm go faster,but Eva applied the driver speed and Passed Aikka,winning the ,Eva opened the glass of the Soundspeed and looked Aikka,who had also landed "Congatulations princess,you won,fair and squear"Aikka said with a smile "Thank you Prince,you almost had me there and I had so much fun,we should do this again sometime!"Eva said with a smile and Aikka agreed. Not much later,Eva was back to the pit and after everyone congretulated her,Don begun yelling at Jordan,who almost shoot the Prince "You may yell at Jordan all you want sir,but I'm going for a walk"Eva said and tried to leave,only to be stopped by Rick "Oh no you don't"The ex-pilot said with a smirk on his face "What,why?"Eva asked "Well,you're good,but I asked Rick to train you a bit"Don said with a smile on his face "What?"Eva asked shocked "Now,get ready little mouse,school's in sention"Rick said and picked her up,taking her outside. Soon after,Eva was running aroung the small lake in-frond of their pit,so she could increase her speed,with Rick on the rocket seat,just ahead of her. After like...an hour and a half of running around,Rick told her to stop and take a break. While at that break,Rick decided to ask Eva about herself and her life. "So,tell me about yourself before Alwas"Rick said "Well...when I was young,my mom died"Eva begun and Rick interupted her saying a 'sorry' "After that,my dad left me too,at a boarding school and never visited,not once. Once I left the school,I travelled to the city,since the school was far from there,I used my rocket seat,I'd mede it myself. Once here,I met Don Wei and he made me a mechanic. A couple of moths later,I became top mechanic,he said I was one of the best mechanics ever,next to Stan and Koji,I've been working at Don's company for...a year and 7 months,then we came here an...I guess that's all"Eva told him "I see...why are you racing Molly?"Rick asked "I'm doing it for my father"Eva said with a sad look on her face "Your father,why?"Rick asked surprised "Well,although he was the one to leave me at the boarding school,I don't blame him,his whole world had come crashing down,it must have been hard"Eva answered "Have you even seen him?"Rick asked "I have...but he's different"Eva said,almost ready to cry 'He's different she says...but who is he?Could it be that...'Rick thought to himself "You are far too kind and forgiving little mouse,Don really doesn't deserve a daughter like you"Rick said,looking up in the 's head shot up and she looked at Rick shocked "How did you?"Eva asked "Pilot's instict"Rick said with a smirk "Are you...going to tell him?"Eva asked in a whisper,looking away "I won't tell him,but you why don't you?"Rick asked "Well,where's the fun in that?"Eva asked,trying to cheere herself up "I guess so"Rick said with a smile and Eva laughed lightly "Now,back to training!"Rick yelled playfully "Yes sir!"Eva said and got up"Hey Rick"Eva said,turning to face him"You're the best,thank you"She said with a smile that made Rick's heart skip a beat "Hehe,it's nothing now,get on with it Mol-"Rick saidbut Eva corrected him "Eva,when it's just us,it's Eva"She told him with a wink "Very well then Eva,now we'll test your speed so,get to it!"Rick said with a smile and Eva nod and begun running 'Eva..."Rick said her name in his head'It defently fits her better'He thought as he watched her run. Another hour passed and Eva was allowed another break. "So Rick,answer me this,why do you wear glasses?"Eva asked "To hide my eyes"Rick asked with a smirk "No shit Sherlock"Eva said,equally playfully "The truth is"Rick begun,as a sad look covered his face"That I don't like my eyes,because of them,I had a very hard childhood"Rick confesed "Oh...I'm sorry I brought it up"Eva said saddly "Nah,it's okay,you told me about your past,it's only fair I tell you about mine,even a little"Rick told her "Only if you want to"Eva said with a supportive smile "I do"Rick said with a nod,before he turned his attention to the sky"My dad died when I was young,around 6. My mother took it very hard. She would always take her anger out on me because I looked so much like him. I had his hair color,only back the I had them short and the most outstanding feature of his...his eyes. My older sister would take care of me and protect me from our mother. When I became 16 and she became 18,my mom went over the line and we left. We went to stay with my aunt and uncle,the sister of my father and her husband. A couple of months later,Don found me and made me a pilot. He became my manager and after that...everything went up for me"Rick told Eva "I see...what about your sister?"Eva asked "She got married a couple of months back and is very happy now"Rick answered "And you...are you happy?"Eva asked shyly "Me...as long as I was racing I was"Rick answered "And now?"Eva asked again "Now...I find joy in seeing you race and training you"Rick admitted "Well then"Eva begun with a blush on her face"I'll just have to stay around so you'll stay happy,right?"She finished "I guess so!"Rick said with a smile on his lips "Say Rick...how old are you?"Eva asked "Me,I'm 22"Rick answered "You,really?You're not much older than me!"Eva said "Hm,how old are you little mouse?"Rick asked "I'll be 17 soon"Eva answered "You defently look younger"Rick pointed out "Thanks...I guess"Eva said "Your welcome little mouse"Rick said "Hey Rick...may I...nah,forget it"Eva begun,but stopped herself "What is it,little mouse?"Rick asked "Forget it,forget it"Eva said,waving her hands in-frond of herself "No,tell me,what did you want to ask me?"Rick asked again "Well I...I just wanted to see your eyes,but it's okay,you don't have to show them to me"Eva said,with a nervous smile "I don't mind"Rick said casually,but inside,he was freaking out "Are you sure?"Eva asked "Sure I'm sure,but only to you,kay?"Rick asked and Eva nod with a bright smile. Rick took a deep breath and raised his hand to his glasses. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down,as he took them of. As he opened them slowly,his fear rose,but that didn't stop his eyes fully,he turned to Eva,who stared at his shocked 'Oh my God,his eyes are simply...'Eva thought "Beautiful"She voiced her last word in a whisper "Hehe,thanks"Rick said,feeling somehow better "Rick,I swear,if I ever see you wear these things"Eva begun,pointing at his sunglasses"When it's just the two of us,I'll kill you"Eva said with a smile on her lips and Rick laughed lightly "I mean...not to make your ego even bigger,but your eyes are stunning!"She said. Rick's eyes were the most amazing and beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen! A real emerald can't actually match the shine in his eyes! "Thanks Eva,now...we had a long break,let's get back to training"Rick said,putting his glasses back on "Okay,but first...close your eyes"Eva said as she got up and stood infrond of the still sitting Rick,who had closed his eyes. Eva took off his glasses and placed the on her head,the cupped Rick's face and gave a kiss to each eye,before digging in her pocket,for one of the things she treasured the most,that she always carried with her,a pair of gogles,just like her own,only that their glass was black and the rest a dark blue. Taking them in her hands,she pulled them over his face and around his neck,before pulling his hair out,that were quite smooth,and then pulled the gogles up,placing them on top of his head,just like her own. Then she took his glasses from her head and placed them back in their place. Eva took a step back and told Rick to open his eyes and although she couldn't see his eyes,she could feel them on her. Rick was staring at Eva in shock. She did something very deep,in Rick's opinion,she kissed away the 'curse' that was placed onhis eyes. He felt lighter,he couldn't explain why,he just did. Rick then raised his hand and placed them on top of his head,where the gogles were placed. He grabbed a hold of them and took them off to examine them. After looking at them for a couple of minutes,he placed them again on top of his head,the same was Eva had done and got up "They were the first pair,my mother got them for me,saying that one day I'd be a great pilot like her and they would come in handy"Eva explained. Rick then opened his arms and pulled Eva in a tight hug,letting a tear fall from his eyes "Thank you so much Eva,you have no idea what this means to me"Rick told her "I don't need to,all I want to know is that I did something to help you,something that makes you smile"Eva said,hugging him bacl "You did more than something,you helped me get over the one thing on one else could"Rick confesed,more tears running down his face. "Don't cry Rick,it's going to ruin your beautiful eyes"Eva said in a whisper,letting go of Rick,who wiped his eyes and smiled "That's better,crying doesn't fit you"She said,now more playfully and then went back to training. Jordan,who had been watching since their second break,whispered to himself "Great their bonding,and how come he showed her his eyes?"He said,just a little had his back turned to him the whole time,but he saw Eva taking off his glasses and Rick taking them off on his own ance more before that,then he saw them hug and Eva gave him a pair of gogles. "How cat two people bond in so little time anyway?"Jordan compained "And who could you be talking about?"Came a voice behind Jordan "Wh-what?Satis,what are you doimg here?"Jordan asked when he was the old alien "I saw you talking to yourself and thought I'd ask what's wrong"Satis answered "Hm,nothing much,just Rick and Molly"Jordan said "Rick,he's your original pilot,correct?"Satis asked "Yeah,but now Molly's the pilot and Rick is training her,but intead of training,they're hugging"Jordan complained "I see,I see,they look cute together!"Satis said with a smile "What,Rick's too old for Molly!"Jordan pointed out "Um...are you sure?Rick is...22 if I'm not mistaken and young Molly is almost 17"Satis informed the gunner "What?!"Jordan asked shocked "Hmmm,looks like you don't know your team as well as you thought you did"Satis pointed out,but my responce came from Jordan. Satis then said goodbye and left and Jordan turned back to the two,to see Eva was on a wooden poll,trying to keep herlsef balanced,but looking at Rick,he was smiling at her and Eva was also smiling,causing her to lose her balance and fall in the water,but when she reached the surfave she begun laughing. "Whatever"Jordan said and turned around,leaving the two alone. A couple of hours later,Eva and Rick walked in their pit,with the ex-pilot giving the new pilot a ride on his shoulders "Okay Mol,the ride's over"He said and she jumped off his shoulders "You know,I wouldn't mind if I were using you instead of the Soundspeed"Eva told Rick with a smile "Well,if she breaks,we'll talk this over again"Rick said with an equal smile on his lips "Okay then,let me break her apart"Eva said with a light laugh,that Rick joined. "Anyway,I'm totally beat,I'm going to bed, 'night Ricky,guys"Eva said and walked up to her room,leaving Rick to deal with the sarcasm and irony of the group. "So...Ricky,what have you and Molly been up to?"Stan asked with a perverted smile on his lips "Hm,nothing,let's just say that we got to know each other a little better"Rick said with a grin on his face "And what's with the gogles?"Koji asked "Mol gave them to me,said she wanteed me to have them,they were a gift from a very important person to her"Rick explained "Ain't she young for you?"Stan asked again "I'm not that older"Rick told them "Ten years ain't a big dealt to you?"Koji asked "10 years?How old do you think I am?"Rick asked "Um...25,at least"Koji said "22,F..Y..I"Rick said "Well,it's still a big age difference,7 years"Koji said again "What...um guys,Mol's 17"Rick pointed out "She's what?!"Both asked shocked,drawing Jordan's attention "You're kidding right,17?"Stan asked again "Nope,not at all...anyway,I'm going to bed, 'night"He said and left for his room "Goodnight"All three said,before he entered his room "It's amazing,right?"Koji asked "What's amazing?"Jordan asked "Well,aside the fact that Rick's actually close to someone,that that person is Molly,that said girl and 17 and that is happened in a couple of hours...nothing else I guess"Stan said sarcasticly "Molly is...17?"Jordan asked "Yup"Stan said "Well,I can't say I'm surprised that Rick and Molly are so close,I had my suspisions for a while now"Koji said "You mean,that the persoon you were talking about when I lost the bet,was Rick?"Stan asked shocked "Yep"Koji said and eturned to his work,followed by Stan "I think it's all too fast"Jordan said "I think we just never noticed it was happening before"Koji said "Well,now that I think about it,they do make a great couple,they are alike in so many things,but at the same time so different,it makes sence"Stan said "Hn,whatever,I'm going to bed"Jordan said and went to his room. 10 minutes later,the other two followed and went to sleep,since tomorrow was another day and another race. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sword,race and more feelings

I know it's kinda small,but it's all I could do. I will be sure to update again soon!

The next morning,Eva had no races,but that was okay,Rick and her trained all morning long,and after lunch,they trained again with Jordan.

It was arounf 6 at the evneng,when Satis vesited Eva,who was still training,but stopped,seeing he was there.

"Hey Satis"SHe told him,after getting out of the Soundspeed

"Hello there,young Molly"Satis greet her

"So,what are you doing here?"Eva asked him

"Well,Oken sent me to tell you to go by his shop,since he's done"He answered

"Oh,so soon?"Eva asked

"Well,a couple of days is more than enough for him"Satis said with a small laugh,then turned around.

"Well,would you want me to walk with you there?"He offered

"Sure,give me a second"Eva said and turned to Rick,who was looking at them talk all along

"Hey Rick,could you tell Don that I'll be back in a while?"She asked

"Well,if you tell me where you're going and who is this Oken,then okay"Rick said with a smirk

"To the market to get something I ordered a couple of days ago,Oken is the shop owner and the one who made the thing I ordered"EVa explained

"Very well,but don't be long"Rick said and Eva nod,before leaving. Once at Oken's shop,said Nourasian welcomed them with a bright smile

"Hey sir"Eva greet him

"Give me a second,I'm gonna bring you the sword"Oken said and walked to the back room,coming out a couple of seconds later,with the sword in his hands. The holder was a red=brown colored wook,that had a black symbol of lightling on ne side with a smaller silver one inside it. The tip of the handle had a silver gem,while the handle was of deep red lather.

"Here you go"The Nourasian said and gave the sword to Eva

"Wow"Eva said,holding it in her hands

"Go on,unsheat it"Satis told her and Eva nod her head. She took a hold of the handle and released the sword. It was black,like she had requested,the only addition was the strange symbols on one side of the sword.

"What are these symbols?"Eva asked

"This is the Ancient languige of the Nourasians"Oken answered

"And what does it say?"Eva asked

"It says 'Courage isn't having the strength to go on,it's going on when you don't have the strength' "Oken answered

"That's indeed true,thank you"Eva said,placing the sword back in it's place,before bowing a little.

"It was nothing young one"Oken said with a smile on his lips

"By the way sir,do you have anything I can use to carry the sword around with me?"Eva asked

"Sure,I knew you'd want one"Oken said,giving her a black belt-holder.

"Thank you sir"Eva said and placed the belt over her right shoulder

"It's great,thank you sir"Eva thanked the man again

"Your welcome"Oken said back

"Now young Molly,why don't you go back,your team might be looking for you"Satis told the girl

"I guess so,thank you,both of you,see you later"Eva said with a smile and a wave,before leaving the shop and returning to her pit.

"There you are"Rick said,seeing her walking to the pit

"I wasn't late,was I?"Eva asked

"Not at all,but Stan was looking for you,he wants you to look something at Soundspeed"Rick told the young girl,who nod and walked inside the pit.

"Molly,good you're here,come help me out,I can't seem to be able to understand what's wrong"Stan said,from the side of the right reactor

"Coming Stan"Eva said and let her sword down,before going over to him.

"Huh,what's this?"Jordan asked,picking up the sword

"Are you blind partener,it's a sword"Eva told him,not even looking at him

"Huh,are you sure you know how to use this one little mouse?"Rick asked with a smirk

"Of course I am!I'd always practise back on earth"Eva told Rick,lightly annoyed

"We'll see about that"Rick whispered to himself

"Hey Stan,I think I fixed it"Eva told the other man,who checked out before noding

"You really are a genious Molly"He said with a smirk

"Thanks"Eva said with a smile,before walking over to Jordan,who was still looking at her sword,but now,he had it out of it's holder

"Jordan!"She yelled at the gunner"Put my sword back in its place right now!"She added and Jordad did as he was told,before giving the sword to Eva

"Hm,I'm gonna go for a walk,won't be long"Eva said and left the pit without another word. Once outside,not that far from her pit,she heard a familiar voice yelling

"Stop!Let him go!"The voice yelled. Eva's head shot up to the direction the voice was coming from

'Aikka'Eva thought and ran silencly inside the Nourasian inside,she saw Toros,holding Canaan by the neck and Aikka on his knees. Eva stayed hidden in the shadows and waited for the Crog to turn his back oh her. The moment he did,Eva pulled her sword out and jumped on him,putting her sword on the space between the Crog's helmet and armor.

"Let the man go Toros,if you don't you'll lose either your neck or your place in the finals"Eva warned. Toros narrowed his eyes,but let Canaan go,who begun sucking in air.

"Let go of me human,I've let the Nourasian go"Toros said and Eva jumped off of him,then got infrond of him.

"Be gone"She said,her sword,still in hir hands. Toros looked at her with a death glare,but turned around and left. The moment he walked out,Eva turned to Canaan,who was still trying to catch his breath and Aikka,who was helping him stand

"Are you alright sir?"Eva asked him

"I am,thanks to you,my Lady"Canaan told her,bowing a little

"I'm glad I could help sir and there is no reason to bow to me,I didn't do anything major"Eva said with a smile on her lips

"I wish my people had as much fire in their hearts as you young miss"Canaan said,letting go of Aikka,able to stand himself

"I hope your people find this fire you speak of,so they can stand against the Crogs"Eva said with a smile and Canaan nod

"Molly,let me thank you as well,had you not arrived,I know not what would have been of my mentor and me"Aikka said with a thankful smile on his face

"It was nothing Prince Aikka,I know that Toros was here because of our race and how you didn't follow his orders"Eva said with a sad look on her face

"How did you know?"Both Nourasians asked her shocked

"Well,after our race,I saw the way you sir and Toros reacted,so I kinda guessed it"Eva said,as she looked at Canaan

"I see"He said

"Anyway,I have to go now,I wanted to train with my sword,but I guess I don't have enough time now"Eva said,more to herself than the two

"How about a fight with me?"Aikka asked

"...Hm...I think I do have enough time for that,how long is it going to take me anyway"Eva said with a playful smirk. Not much later,the two were fighting and Eva was winning

"I've got to admit,Princess,you are very good with your sword"Aikka told her

"I have to say,you're not that bad yourself,Prince"Eva said back

It wasn't even a minute later,that Aikka had lost

"Wow,you're very good,Lady Molly"Canaan told her

"Thank you,now I'm sorry,but I really have to go,my team will be wondering where I am"Eva said and after saying goodbye,she left and returned to her pit. Once back,everyone was asking her questions about where she was and with who and why she was so late.

"Shut up!"Eva yelled,causing everyone to shut up

"You guys are not my perents,come on,I'm not a little girl,I can take care of myself!"She yelled again and ran to her room,ignoring the calls she got from Don.

"Calm down Don,you know anger gets you no where"Rick told the older man

"You've got any ideas?"Don asked him

"I'm gonna talk to her,she'll listen to me"Rick said and walked up the stairs and infrond of Eva's room,where he knocked on her door

"Leave me the heck alone!"Eva yelled

"It's me Mol,let me in"Rick said

"No!"Eva yelled

"Come on little mouse,please,open up"He tried again and seconds later,the door opened and Rick walked in,before the door closed and locked again.

"I knew she would let Rick in"Koji said with a smirk on his face

"Yeha,if she's going to listen to anyone,that's Rick"Stan agreed with a smirk of his own

"Tell me you three,what do you know of Molly's relationship with Rick?"Don asked

"Well...they are very close,especially since after the first time they trained together"Koji said

"Yeah,they trust each other and from what they told us,they shared their life stories"Stan added

"And I'm sure Molly likes him"Koji added

"And Rick seems to have a small crush on her"Stan said

"So...they're a couple?"Don asked

"Are,or will be very soon"Koji said and turned at Jordan,who was fisting his hands as he looked down.

"I see...well finish up and go to bed,we have a race tomorrow"Don said and left the group. Stan and Koji got back to their works,while Jordan sat down on the floor and cleaned his guns

"Are you alright,Jordan?"Koji asked,knowing that the gunner liked Molly more than a friend.

"Yeah"He said,but even he didn't believe himself

"It's alright to be sad you know,but don't let it take control of you"Koji told the gunner who looked up at him and nod

"Say Jordan,is there anyone waiting for you back earth?"Stan asked

"Yeah...my family,my parents and my sister"Jordan answered with a smile,thinking of him family

"I didn't know you had a sister,how old is she?"Koji asked

"She's just a year younger than me,17"Jordan answered

"Oh,same age as Molly,well,what's her name?"Stan asked

"It's Serenity"Jordan answered

"Serenity...that's a nice name,so,what does she look like?"Stan asked again

"She has light brown hair,a mix of my mom,who has blond and my dad,who has black,I just got both"Jordan said

"Wow,the blond's natural? I thought you dyied it!"Stan said shocked,causing Koji to laugh

"Huh?! Are you crazy Stan?What man dyes his hair?"Jordan asked

"Don't know,thought it was a new fashion style or something"Stan said

"Well no"Jordan said

"And what about her eyes?"Koji asked

"She was grey-silver eyes,I really haven't seen such eyes ever before"Jordan answered

"Oh,she must be really beautiful"Koji said with a smile

"She is,but she's crazy too,I guess Molly kinda reminds me of her'Jordan said

"Oh,Jordan,are you sure you love Molly? It sounds to me like you...like her as a sister"Koji explained to the gunner

"Well...that maybe"Jordan said,thinking that he left for Molly,what he did for Serenity

"I guess you're right Koji"Jordan said with a relaxed smile on his face

"Glad I could help"Koji said. At the same time Jordan and the two mechanics were talking about the ones waiting for them back on earth,Rick was sitting at the edge of Eva's bed and said girl was laying down,with her legs upon his.

"So,what's the matter,what got you so worked up?"Rick asked the girl

"Well,I'm not a little girl,I'm a freaking pilot and a mechanic! They don't have to treat me like I'm a child! Especially my dad,one moment he yells at me,like I'm nothing more than a pawn and then he asks where I've been,as if he actually cares,or I'm supposed to tell him where I go!"Eva yelled frustrated at the way they males acted with her,she was almost 17 damn it!

"Ev,you've got to understand,aside from a pilot or a mechanic,you're a person,not to mention a girl,the only girl among us,it's only natural for everyone to care about see you as their little sister,Jordan,Stan and Koji and Don cares for you as well,trust me"Rick said with a small smile on his lips.

"Also...you're the youngest"He added,with a playful smirk

"I guess so"Eva whispered,ignoring the last thing Rick said

"Now,get some rest,you've got a race tomorrow"Rick said,getting up.

"Stay a little longer,please?"Eva plead

"Okay,but not long 'kay?"Rick said and sat back down.

Meanwhile,Jordan notice wth weird looks Stan and Koji were giving each other and asked the two

"Okay you two,what are you hidding?"He asked

"W-well..."Koji begun,but couldn't bring himself to finish

"What Koji want to say is that he's afraid to tell you and the others what's going on"Stan 'translated' with a smirk. Koji nod but turned to Stan and gave him another nod,causing Stan to look at him worried

"You sure?"Stan asked and Koji nod again. Stan nod back and pulled off his left glove,revealing his silver ring.

"You're married,Stan?"Jordan asked,shocked to see the ring on his finger

"Yeah"Stan sai with a bright smile and turned to Koji,who pulled a hand inside his shirt and took out a silver chain,that had a silver ring,identical to the one Stan was wearing hanging from it. Jordan blinked once,twice,then looked between the two a couple of times,then smiled at the two and held his hand out

"Congatulations you two"He said brightly. Stan reacted first and took Jordan's hand and shook it,smiling at him

"Um...you don't mind?"Koji asked in a whisper

"Mind? It's wonderful news!"Jordan said happily and hugged Koji,then said congratulations. Koji let a tear fall from his eyes,glad that someone knew and didn't mind

"Do the others know?"Jordan asked

"No...not even Migel,our old boss knows"Stan said

"Well,you'lll have to let the others know,they'll be happy for you,I'm sure of it!"Jordan said with a smile. The two nod and promised they would tell them. Soon after,all three went to bed,wanting nothing more than morning to come. Not much later,Rick left Eva's room and went to his own,falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The following morning,Eva woke up and after getting dressed,she walked out of her room. She was walking down he stairs,when Rick walked out of his room,also dressed

"Morning little mouse"Rick greet her

"Good morning Rick"Eva greet back

"Ready for some early training?"Rick asked her with a smirk on his face

"You bet I am!"Eva said with a big smile on her face as she walked down the stairs,with Rick next to her. Not much later,she,along with Rick,who offered to run around with her,had done a couple of laps arpund the small lake,with music blasting from Eva's cd. An hour later,Stan came out and called them inside,saying everyone was awake. Once back inside the pit,Eva greet everyone and everyone in returned greet Eva. Not much later,it was time for the race,so Eva got inside the Soundspeed

"Okay people,let's get it together!I'm counting on all of you to do your best and win today's race!"Don yelled from the top of the stairs,before he walked inside the control room,followed by Koji

"Whatever,goodluck you guys!"Rick said and gave Eva a thumbs up,before following Don. Eva then begun flying to the arena,when Jordan's screen poped up

"Gee,can't Don,just once say the same as Rick? I swear,Don's words only make me narvous,what do you think sis?"Jordan asked,wondering how Eva wil react at his nickname.

"I agree with you,it's because Don has no feelings,I guess"Eva said,not commenting on the fact,Jordan called her sis,but she smiled at him

"Now,let's kick some butt,you're ready...bro?"Eva asked

"You bet I am sis,let's do it!"Jordan said,with a smile brighter than sun.

They were going to beat this guy up,whoever he was! Once at the arena and after being called,Eva waited to see who her opponent was. After the juges called out to Super Racer,he,with his star racer came and stopped next to the Wizzing soundspeed.

"Rick,isn't that..."Eva said after hearing her opponent's voice

"You mean Super Racer?"Rick asked her

"Yeah"Eva answered with a questioning,yet funny look on her face

"That's him alright"Rick told her

"Molly,listen to me,don't let this guy's looks fool you,he's only lost to Torros and has the same amount of victories as we do!"Don said to Eva,making her get more serious. The race soon begun and everything was going well,when one of the 2 spheres that Super Racer had released hit the Whizzing Soundspeed and caused Jordan's turent to break and in it's place was now said sphere. Then Jordan was thrown off of Super Racer's star racer and Eva turned around to go after him

"Mol,don't do it! Jordan's going to be fine,help is on the way,the best thing you can do for him,is win the race!"Rick told her and that she did,turning back around and beating Super Racer. Just after she crossed the finish line,she turned around and went to look for Jordan,finding him soon after on the tend of a shop. Opening the glass,she stuck her head out and saw Jordan giving her a wink and a thumbs up,that she copied.

Meanwhile,back at the earth pit,the two mechanics were cheering on the girl

"Yeah,she did it!"The said with smiles on their faces

"That's my girl"Rick whispered with a proude smirk on his lips

"It was a reckless move,but I wi-"Don made to say,but was cut by Rick

"Come on Don,there was nothing reckless about that race,and you know it better than any of us"He told the older man with a smirk that screamed 'I-know-you-know-what-I-say-is-true' and all Don could do was much later,the two were back to the pit,where not only Rick and the two mechanics,but also Don congratulated the them on their race,especially Eva.

"Congrach Mol,you did great"Rick spoke first

"Thanks Rick"Eva said,getting out of the Soundspeed

"Good job Molly,you did great today"Don conglatulated

"Thank you sir"Eva said with a small blush on her face. The rest of the day was uneventful and no one really understood when it was already late

"Okay,it's time to head to bed,ywe've got another race tommorow"Don said,heading to his room.

"Well,goodnight guys"Eva said and walked to her room

"Goodnight Molly"The two mechanics said

"Goodnight Mol"Rick said

"Night sis"Jordan said all at the same time,before the girl diappeared in her room

"So...since when are you Mol's brother,Jordan?"Rick asked the gunner

"Since you started having a crush on her"Jordan fired back

"Huh,what are you talking about?"Rick asked the gunner

'He can't know'Rick thought to himself

"Oh,come on Rick,everyone knows you and Molly have some chemistry between you"Koji said

"Whatever"Rick said,wanting to avoid the conversation"I'm going to bed,goodnight"He said and headed to his room,without another word. Not much later,the rest went to sleep as well,knowing that the next morning,they had another race.

The next morning Eva woke up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast,seeing the rest were asleep. After she finished and set the table,she left the room and saw Stan,Koji and Rick talking and by the looks of it,the two mechanics were teasing Rick about something

"Morning guys"Eva greet them with a smile

"Morning Molly"The two mechanincs said and shared a look

"Morning Mol"Rick greet her,returning her smile

"I made breakfast,go on,I'll wake up Jord"Eva said and begun heading to his room. Rick said he'll go get Don and the other two headed to the dinning room,without missing the look on Rick's face at the nickname the girl got for Jordan. Eva knocked on Jordan's door,but got no replay,so she entered,to see him still in bed,but awake

"Goodmorning sis"Jordan greet her with a sleepy smile

"Morning bor,get ready,I've made breakfast"Eva said and Jordan nod,so Eva left the room,heading to the kitchen,where she saw that Rick and Don were already there. Soon after Jordan joined them and they begun their breakfast. Eva then caught a look her 'bro' was giving the two mechanics and wondered what was going on. True to her suspisions,through the lunch,Stan spoke up,pleasing them to give him a little attention

"Um...you see,there is something that me and Koji have hid from you and we think it's time we let you know"Stan sid and paused,waiting to see if anyone was against that

"Does it have to do with the looks you and Jordan exchange?"Eva asked

"Y-yeah"Koji said

"Go on"Rick said

"Well...you see..."Stan said,but couldn't bring himself to speak,so he took off his left glove and let the others see his ring

"Stan,you're married?"Don asked and Stan nod

"To who?"Rick asked

"To me"Koji said in a whisper,at the same timw with Eva who said

"With Koji" causing the group to look at her shocked

"What?"She asked

"How did you know?"Jordan asked

"WellI could see it from the start that they were together and at times,Koji's ring,from underneath his shirt is slighty visible,I thought you all knew"Eva said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way

"So,you two are married?"Rick asked again and the two nod

"Good!"He and Don said with a small smile on their faces

"You...don't mind?"Koji asked,his voice still low

"Mind?Why would we?"Eva said with a smile on her face. Both mechanics smiled at the group brightly and they thanked them. Nothing else happened for the rest of the morning and Eva was soon off to the racing arena...

Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chap 4:Love is out and racing continues

Once there the race begun and the alien from planet Byrush was aheaed in points and distance alike. Eva was doing her best,being cheered by Rick,instead of hearing Don's whining was good for her spirits!

"Jordan,I hope you're ready,cause I have a real treat for ya"Eva told her bro,who was wipping his eyes,being colorblind

"I'm all over it"He said in return. Rush threw them at the poll,breaking it,then used his weapon to break it,but cut the poll,then Eva turned and Jordan aimed. He hit it once...twise and then in blew up.

"We did it!"Eva cheered

"Wahoo"Koji cheered

"Yeah!"Stan cheered as well,both with a smile on their faces. Once back to the pit,Eva and Jordan got out of the Soundspeed and Don congratulated Jordan with a big greatful smile on his face,one he had never,ever given to Eva. Rick noticed it and glared at Don,who even thought couldn't fully see the glare,could sense it and gave Eva a cold congratulation

"Thank you sir"The pilot said sadly

"Come on Mol,let's go out"Rick suggested

"No Rick,there is something you and I need to talk about"Don told the ex-pilot

"No way Don I-"Rick begun,but was cut by Eva

"It's okay Rick,you go ahead,I'll go out alone"Eva said and begun got on her rocket seat

"I'll come along!"Jordan said with a smile,as he climbed on the rocket seat as well

"WHatever,just don't be long"Rick said and walked away with Don

"Come on,let's go!"Eva said and took off. Rick and Don had their talk,that left Rick quite angry and with a-lot less respect for Don,aslo,Eva and Jordan had been gone for an hour and a half,leaving Rick worried,above all else. He was about to go out and look for them,when the star racer of the alien they had raced against not too long ago,stop infrond of their pit. Rick looked closer,and saw that the alien was holding Eva and Jordan

"You,what have you done to them?!"Rick asked protectivly

"I just happened to be close by and gave them a hand,when they were in a rough spot"Rush explained

"Thank you"Rick begun,letting out a breath"I'm sorry for the way I spoke,I'm just overprotective of them,especially Molly"Rick explained

"That's fine,I can see you care about her,but now I have to go,take care!"Rush said and left. Rick picked up the two and took them to their rooms,first Eva and then Jordan. Afterwards,he returned to Eva's room and sat by the edge of her bed.

"Ev,please be more careful,I couldn't stand the thought of losing you"He whispered"Losing you,would mean losing my lifemyou're the only reason I live for"He added

"I'll never leave you ,I promise"Eva whispered,her eyes still closed

"You promise?"Rick asked with a sad smirk

"Promise"She said sleepy

"Thank you"Rick said and got up to leave,only to have his hand grabbed by Eva

"Please stay"She begged

"Okay,okay,I'll stay"Rick agreed with a small moved to the side to leave some space for him. Rick took off his shirt and layed next to Eva. As soon as he did,Eva places her left hand on his bare chest and her head on his shoulder,while his left hand hugged her waist.

"Goodnight Eva"Rick said,getting sleepy

"Goodnight Rick,I love you"Eva said,half asleep. The slight sleep left Rick's eyes and they got wide

"E-eva...what are did you say?"He asked shocked

"I love you,is it wrong?"Eva asked back,a little sad

"No no,of course not Eva,I love you too"Rick told the girl

"Thank you Rick"Eva said and finally fell asleep

"Goodnight,my racer"Rick said and kissed the top of her head,before he fell asleep.

The following morning,Don woke up,like usually and after getting dressed went downstairs. Once there,he saw Stan and Koji working on Soundspeed and Jordan was cleaning his guns,while Molly and Rick were nowhere to be found.

"Goodmroning everyone"The manager greet them

"Goodmorning sir"The three said back

"Hm,where is Rick and Molly?"Don asked

"They haven't come out of their rooms yet sir"Koji answered

"I'll wake up Rick if you want"Jordan suggested and Don nod,so the gunner headed to Rick's room,while Don went to grab some coffe. Once outside the room,Jordan knocked on the door,when he got no answer he knocked again and then again. Getting worried,Jordan let Rick know he was coming in,just in case and walked in,only to get back out a second later and call out to Don

"What is it Jordan?"Don asked

"Rick isn't in his room"Jordan tol him

"Go out and look for him,I'll wake up Molly"The manager said and placed his cup of coffie on the table,before walking to Molly's room,while Jordan begun heading outside. As Don reached Eva's door,he knocked,but got no answer,so he knocked again. Getting impatient,Don called out to the team's pilot

"Molly,I'm coming in"And walked in the room,only to freez

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"He screamed at top of his lungs causing the two mechanics who were down to jog up and Jordan who was already outside to come back running like crazy up to the girl's room. Once there,he saw the freshly awake Eva and equally awake Rick,in only his pants get out of the bed that he was in with Molly

'What the heck?!'He thought to himself

"Dear Lord,it's too early for this"Eva complained,rubbing her eyes

"Don,get the heck out!"Rick demanded,but Don wasn't having any of this

"I'm not going anywhere!"He yelled"What in Avatar's name are you doing in Molly's room?!"He asked,still yelling

"Sleeping"Eva answered instead"Until you woke us up"She added with a galre"And I was comfortable"She complained,cutely in Rick's opinion

"Young lady,do you have any idea what you're doing?"Don asked the pilot"You're too young!"He added

"I am almost 17,how is that 'too young'?!"Eva asked,now angry

"What about your parents,what will they think?"Don asked the girl,making Eva and Rick inwardly want to kill him

"I have non,I thought you knew so"Eva answered him,looking down for a second in sadness,before looking back up with an angry look on her face"Besides,you're not one to talk anyway! Maya Wei was at least 7 years younger than you!"She yelled

"Yes,but we knew what we were doing! We were in love!"Don yelled back

"So are we!"Both Rick and Eva yelled

"What do you know about what love is?"Don asked them

"You know what,I've had enough!"Eva yelled and looked Don in the eyes"You have two choices,you either deal with me and Rick being a couple,or I'm out of here and you can find a different pilot!"She told her father and manager,who shut up,remembering his talk with Rick and how if Eva hadn't been here,then the Earth team would be done for good.

"Now that that's taken care of,OUT!"Rick yelled and threw everyone out,locking the door.

"Well,that went better than I thought"Rick joked

"Yeah,at least he didn't threaten to kill us"Eva joked back

"Anyway,get dressed,we['re going for a walk"Rick said and Eva nod

"I'll go change as well and come back to get you,otherwise,Don will take your ears"The ex-pilot said and Eva nod again with a wink and got on her tips to give Rick a small kiss on the lips,with a blush on her face. Once Eva got back on her feet,Rick smiled and leaned down and kissed her back,before walking out of the room. Eva turned to her bag and pulled out a light blue pair of jeans and a crimson colored short sleeveed shirt with a black bunny head on it. Not much later after she changed,Rick walked in,in a dark blue pair of jeans and a dark green short sleeved shirt

"Ready?"The ex-pilot asked

"You bet!"Eva answered with a wink

"Let's go then"Rick said and took Eva's hand,before walking out of her room. Once outside of their pit,the two ran a little to get away from the glares of Don,then begun walking around,while having fun,sharing kisses from time to time,until they came across Prince Aikka

"Hello,Molly"The prince greet the girl

"Prince Aikka,hi!"Eva greet back

"How are you doing?"Aikka asked

"I'm out for a walk,a break from training"Eva answered

"I see,you must be the original pilot for the Earth team,correct?"Aikka asked Rick

"That's right,my name in Rick,nice to meet you Prince"Rick told the Nourasian

"It's nice to meet you as well"Aikka said,before turning his attention back to Eva

"Tell me Molly,is it usuall for teachers to hang out with their students,or are you friends?"Aikka asked,somewhat rudely

"Well no,it ain't usual,but me and Rick share quite the bond"Eva said and took Rick's hand in hers

"Oh?"Aikka made in wonder

"Yeah,me and Mol are a couple"Rick added,seeing Aikka's confusion

"Um,I mean no offense,but aren't you...too old?"Aikka asked

"Everyone says that"Eva said with a small laugh"But we only have a 5 year age difference"She added

"Excuse me,I thought you had a bigger age difference"Aikka explained

"Everyone does"Rick told the prince"Anyway Mol,we have to get going,as much as I would rather stay here,Don will have our heads if we're not back soon"He added,now looking at Eva

"I guess you're right"Eva said with a nod then looked at the prince"Well,it was nice seeing you prince,I'll see you later"She told him

"It was nice seeing you as well,take care,Earth Princess"Aikka said and quickly took off,in a hurry to find his own master and get back to his pit.

"Princess?"Rick asked Eva

"Jealous,Ricky?"Eva asked playfully

"Whatevery,let's go"Rick said,ignoring Eva. On the way back,Eva came across Spirit and waved at him and he waved back at her,leaving Rick with a questioning look on his face

"Oh,I saw him a couple of days back and we talked,no big deal"Eva told him

"Wasn't he the one that killed your mother?"Rick asked her

"Well no,I thought it was him,but it was actually an accident and Spirit had tried to save her,but my mom told him to get away so he wouldn't get hurt himself,so you see..."Eva trailed off and Rick nod. Soon after they were back and Don begun yelling at them,until Eva finally reached her limits

"What is it to you anyway?! We love eachother,so just let us be!"She screamed at him. Don staired at her in shock,his mind going back so many years ago,when him and MAya first begun going out. They were both working at a star racing company back then and their boss found out about their relationship and Maya went crazy and yelled these exact same words at their boss,just like Molly had just now.

'M-maya'Don thought to himself,looking at the female pilot

"Y-you're right,it's not my place to say what you can or can't feel and for who,just...don't let it affect your training"Don said and left without another word,leaving the rest behind.

"Okay"Jordan begun"Did Don Wei just shutter,or did I hear wrong?"He asked,looking shocked and amused

"Yup,you bet he did"Stan said with a smirk

"Anyway,it's almost lunch time,I'll go cook"Eva said and headed to the kitchen,leaving the four boys to themselfs

"So"Stan begun,eyeing Rick"How did it go?"He asked. Rick begun telling them how much he loved her and how he was the earth and sky for him,how he kept his life in the light and made him hold on to the joy of life.

"When I love something,I hold on to it for dear life and Mol is the only thing in this life I love"He finished

"That's deep"Koji said

"Guys!"Eva's yell interupted them"Lunch is ready!"She informed them

"Coming!"The guys yelled

"I'll go get Don"Rick said and headed to get the older man,while the rest went to Eva.

"Don,can I come in?"Rick asked,standing outside the door of Don's office

"Y-yeah,come in Rick"Don's voice came from the other side of the door. Rick walked in and saw Don looking at a picture he was holding,behind his desk

"Come on Don,lunch is ready"Rick told him

"Come overe here Rick"Don said,as if he hadn't heard a word of what Rick said.

"What is it?"Rick asked,walking up next to him

"This is my wife and daughter"Don said,pointing at the picture

"Wife and daughter,Don,you have a family?"Rick asked,pertending he didn't know. Don,in a few quick words explained his family's story and how Molly reminded him of his wife,Maya

"Well,there is nothing you can do for yuor daughter now,right?"Rick asked and Don only nod "Well then,now come on,the others are waiting"He added,placing a hand on Don's shoulder and a supportive smile on his lips,causing Don to let out a small smile of his own,as he got up.

"Thank you Rick"Don told the ex-pilot and with that,the two left the office and joined the rest for lunch.

A couple of hours later,the group was getting ready for their race.

"Okay everyone,you're set to go!"Koji said and gave Eva a thumbs up that she returned before kissing Rick on the lips

"Okay then,I'm off"Eva said and got in the Soundspeed,followed by Jordan

"Good luck you guys!"Stan called out as Eva left the pit and headed to the arena

"For the next race I call forth...the Earth Team!"The judge called out and Eva flew in

"Challenged by Spirit,ambasitor of the Fills!"The other added and the black alien creature walked in. Jordan begun joking about Spirit not having a ship with him and Don was simply freaking out,while Eva was simply waiting for the race to start with a smile on her face. Once Spirit begun body-shifting,Jordan got freaked out and shut his mouth up and Don got himself under control enough to speak.

"Molly,listen to me,I want you to be very careful against this alien,he's dangerous!"He yelled

"No need to worry sir,I'll be just fine"Eva said with a smile

"Don,calm down,or you'll nerve her up as well"Rick told the older man

"Keep a staight head Mol and good luck!"The ex-pilot spoke to his girlfriend and she gave a nod,before the race begun.

Much to Don's relief and everyone's pleasure the young girl beat the alien that gained a smile from her boyfriend,Rush and Aikka and a cheere from the two mechanics. When Spirit and Eva were both at the end,Eva got out of Soundspeed and walked over to the alien

"Great race Spirit!"She told the alien with a big smile

'Thank you young one'Spirit told her inside her head

"You almost had me there,to be honest"She said again

'Thank you,you beat me fair and squair,I'm sure you'll do fine on Oban'Spirit told her

"Thank you Spirit"Eva said and opened her arms,giving the alien a hug that he returned

'Take care young on,goodbye'He said as her let her go

"Take care as well Spirit,goodbye!"Eva said and ran back to the Soundspeed,as Spirit begun walking away. Once back in,Jordan begun asking her questions that Eva didn't answer,but instead glared at him and told him to shut up. As they reached the pit,everyone congratulated Eva and Rick gave her a kiss

"Tell me Molly,do you know Spirit?"Don asked,as he walked at her

"I do,he's a nice guy,he asked me to say something to you"Eva answered

"What did he say?"Don asked her

"He told me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't save her and that he tried,but she told him to get away,but...I don't know what he was talking about,do you?"Eva asked Don with an inner smirk at her needed lie and her father's reaction.

Don,tried to speak,but found his voice wouldn't dare come out,so he simply nod and felt for his room

"Well,I'm going to bed,I'm beat,goodnight Stan,Koji,bro"Eva said to everyone and took Rick's hand,who waved at the others,before letting Eva drag him to her room. Seconds after they entered,the two mechanics and the gunner heard laughter coming from the room,that made them smile.

"What a great couple"Koji said

"Yup"Stan agreed

"Well,I'm going to bed as well,goodnight,sleep well"Jordan said and went to his room.

Stan smiled and stood next to Koji,taking his hand. Koji turned to the other and smiled back,before returning his look at Eva;s room,with his head on Stan's shoulder. Soon after they turned around and headed to their room,falling asleep with the question of what tomorrow would bring their way.


	5. Chapter 5:Bye Alwas and First race

**The next chapter is up,enjoy!**

After the race against spirit was over,there was only one race left,one. A re-match against a team picked at random. Eva only hoped that it wasn't Aikka,since she wanted him to pass to the next round and he had lost to Spirit,Toros and them,leaving him with only 2 victories.  
They had won every race but the one with Torros,so they had 4 victories and were surely passing,no matter who their opponent was. Spirit had only won one match,against Aikka that is and so he was out,unless Spirit won his match and Aikka lost,where Aikka would be disqualifited. Rush wouldn't race,because of his injuries at his last race. Lastly,the Crogs were also moving ahead with 5 victories. Eva was right now with Prince Aikka,sparring. Aikka was using his teacher's sword and Eva was using her own. After the end of the spar,that Eva had won,they desided to take a small break.  
"Tell me lady Molly,those marking on your sword,are they perhaps in ancient Nourasian?"Canaan asked the girl. Eva took the sword in her hands and looked at the symbols carved at one of its sides.  
"They are"Eva answered,looking at her sword  
"I thought so,do you know what it says?"Canaan asked again  
"I do,I don't know how to read it but this text right here,the one that made me this sword carved this,saying in my eyes he saw a true,kind fire"Eva explained  
"I see"Canaan said and left the room,leaving the two young ones alone.  
"You interest my teacher a-lot,not many people can do that"Aikka said  
"Well,you know me,I'm one in a million,of course everyone is interested in me"Eva jokked and that caused the two to let out a small laugh  
"So,do you know who you're going up against yet?"Eva asked  
"Not yet,but I think by tomorrow we will,you?"Aikka said  
"About the same,but I think I know who we're going up against"Eva said  
"How can you be so sure,the races are picked at random"Aikka pointed  
"Yeah right,cause the judges are so fair"Eva said sarcastically  
"I guess so"Aikka agreed  
"If things go as I think they are,you'll have to race against someone you've already lost to and since Rush can't fight,I bet it'll be Spirit,now for me,I think since I have the most victories after Toross,I'll be going against him"Eva explained  
"This...this is bad"Aikka said after a moment of thought  
"I know,you'll have to beat Spirit and I will have to win against Toros"Eva said  
"Well,last time,Spirit got lucky,there is no way he will win against me!"Aikka said with a smirk  
"And I will kick Toross' butt to next week,he won't know what hit him!"Eva said with a smirk of her own.

And so it happened. Aikka fought against Spirit like Eva had said and she fought against Toross. It was a hard race,but in the end,to the surprise of everyone,Eva beat the Crog...they were all going to Oban. That evening,the group was packing up and Eva was sitting with Rick at the lake,enjoying the peace.  
"You were amazing today Ev,you showed everyone that you're the best pilot out of them all"Rick whispered to Eva,who blushed lightly  
"Thanks Rick,I couldn't have done it without your help"Eva said back  
"I didn't do much,you're an amazing pilot,Ev. Never forget that"Rick told her and she nod lightly,before placing her head on his shoulder  
"I can't believe we're going to Oban,what do you think it'll be like?"Eva asked  
"I don't know,but there is one thing for sure,whatever we have to face when we get there,we will face it together"Rick said and hugged Eva tightly  
"Thank you Rick,you're the best,I love you"Eva said  
"I love you too"Rick said bakc and took Eva's lips in a sweet kiss. Soon after,everyone was ready and they took off,to where...no one knew.

Eva woke up with a start at the sound of birds. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw she was on the ground. Getting up,she looked around the place and saw stairs  
"How did we get down here?"She asked no one. She headed for the stairs then outside  
"Wow,what an amazing view"She spoke out  
"I'd be careful if I were you,young lady,it's a long way down"Don's voice came and she turned her head and saw said man,looking around. She looked down and saw that they were so far from the ground,making her take a step back.  
"What the...what is this place?"She asked "So far,non of the info we've gathered can explain anything we've even known until know,that the beginning of the earth is a black hole,does this look like a black hole? Oban is an amazing planet"Don said,with excitment in his eyes  
"Planet Oban,and the Ultimate Price"She said lowly in a serious tone. Then she went inside and looked for Rick.  
The two talked for a while and then everyone desided they would go exploring,unluckily for them,Jordan,Eva and Rick,who was right next to her,holding her hand,seperated from the rest. They then saw the other participants,including Aikka.  
"What happened to Toross?"Rick asked the prince when he saw that the Crog here was not Toross  
"His life was the price when he lost to you"Aikka answered. Soon after Satis spoke to them and then they were off to find the gates to return to their moles.  
"Jordan,Mol,go look in this direction I'll go with the Prince and see if we can find anything"Rick said. So they split into those two groups and went looking. The fact that Rick was with the prince made Cross unable to go and 'talk' with Aikka,so he turned and went to his gate,unoticed by Aikka,but not by Rick  
"Hey prince,can I ask you a question?"Rick asked  
"Of course"Aikka answered,wondering what the man wanted "Well,I've seen the Crogs around you and your master Canaan,I think Mol told me was his name,but I'm more than sure you're not interested in your coperetion with them,why don't you...stand up to them?"Rick asked,surprising the Nursian Prince  
"Ah...it's...complicated"Aikka finally answered,looking at the ground with a sad look in his eyes.  
"We can help you,you know,while the race is on,no one can harm your planet and if so,they will be disqualified,and after the race,the earth could help you with stand up against them"Rick explained. Aikka was thoughtful for a moment before turning to Rick and nodding his head  
"I agree,I want nothing to do with them and neither do my people,but they've forced their way to us,but I'm not sure how the Earth and Nurasian can fight and win against the Grogss,without help"Aikka said  
"Well,we'll have the help of the Ultimate price by our side,won't we?"Rick asked with a smirk  
"I guess that's true,let's do our best,in order to free ourselves"Aikka spoke,with power and hope in his voice  
"So,does that mean we've got an alliance?"Rick asked with a smirk "Only if you promise me this"Aikka said,making Rick look at his through his shades in wonder  
"Protect Molly with your life,the moment I met her I felt drawned to her,but she has chosen you and there is nothing I can do,but if you hurt her,I promise you,I'll make you pay"Aikka said,shocking Rick  
"I didn't expect you to be so open with your feelings for Mol,but don't worry,I won't ever hurt her as long as I live and I will never leave her as long as I breath,or she no longer wants me"Rick explained  
"Good"Aikka said with a nod. After that,they found the gate for Aikka and they returned to the others. Everyone said their goodbye and wished each other good luck before going their ways  
"What did you and Aikka talked about?"Eva asked,knowing something was up  
"I don't know what you're talking about"Rick lied  
"Rick,I know you're lying to me"Eva told him,placing her hands on her hips  
"Well..."Rick begun"I asked him about the Crogs and the Nurasians and it seems my thought were right,they've been forced to work with them"Rick explained,wondering how the girl will take the news  
"I know that,you know"Eva said,making Rick raise an eyebrow "Once I went to their pit and saw that Toross was about to harm both Aikka and Master Canaan,but I interupted and made Toross leave"Eva explained herself. Sadly,after that,there was no more time for taking,as Eva had get ready. Before going in Soundspeed,Rick gave her a good luck kiss,making her blush lightly.  
"Come on lovebirds,we have a race to win"Jordan teased them as he got in his own possition. Eva turned and entered Soundspeed,with a smile on her face  
"You know bro,sometimes I just want to smack your head"Eva told Jordan  
"You 'want' to,don't you already do that sis?"He asked her with a smirk  
"Whatever,let's just do our best today,like we always do"Eva told him  
"You bet!"Jordan said with a thumbs up and a wink at her.

The floor shined and the others rushed to their places,as Soundspeed begun falling... The first race was on!

**A/N:** My first note,yay! Well I'm sorry you had to wait so long,but I had the all mighty writer's block. But now I'm back on track,please if you still read this,leave a comment to know that you're still supporting this story! I was going to stop here originally,but I'm going to keep going because of how long it's been since I last updated.

"She's falling too fast!"Koji said loudly,this suddently woke Eva up,who turned up the reactors,just in time of her to keep from crashing  
"Good job Mol,we'll fix thiat when you get back"Stan said with a wink at the girl,who smiled and nod  
"Come on,we have a race to win!"She said loudly to all of them,who nod at her,as she sped off.  
"The gate is right there"Jordan said,as he saw it infrond of them  
"I know bro,buckle up!"Eva said and sped up even more as she passed by the first gate  
"You have a long way until the end of the race Molly"Don told the girl,who was smiling brightly  
"Koji,can we find the gates?"Eva asked  
"I'm way ahead of you,give me ten seconds"Koji said and in less time than he had told the girl,an arrow appeared infrond of the girl's screen.  
"Koji,you're a genius!"Eva told the man,who blushed lightly and fixed his glass,with a smile on his lips.  
"Hey isn't that-" "Aikka!"Eva yelled,cutting Jordan,when she saw that he and his bug had fallen,right after they passed the second gate  
"Molly,don't you dare stop!"Don yelled at her,who nod,but Jordan pointed his guns,just above G'dar and fired,gaining a yell from every other member of the group.  
"Relax you guys,you have to have more trust in me,especially you sis"Jordan said,as he placed his hadns behind his head. Looking back,Eva saw than indeed,a giant...whatever that was,would have attacked Aikka,had Jordan not shoot it  
"Thanks bro"Eva told him  
"I don't get what it is with that Prince anyway,why do you care about him so much?"Jordan asked them,as they passed by their thrid gate  
"You'll have time to chat later Jordan,you're still 5th!"Don yelled at them "Yes sir!"Both teens said  
"Stan,the hyper drive,is it safe to use?"Eva asked  
"You bet,just be careful with the time okay? This race seems longer"Stan said and Eva nod and activated the Hyper drive,managing to pass by 2 racers,gaining the third place,before deactivating them  
"We have 2 more gates"Koji told them  
"Come on Mol,you can do it!"Rick told her with a smirk  
"Oh,you're here? I'd almost forgotten you,you haven't said a word"Eva told him with a smirk  
"Heh,get on with the race mouse"Rick told her back  
"Aye aye captain!"Eva said with a smile on her lips,her eyes on the second to last gate  
_'One more gate,just one more,you have to pull through,for Rick,for Jordan,for Aikka,for everyone!'_Eva thought to herself as she saw Cross infrond of her  
"Molly,don't even think of it"Rick told her,gaining questioning looks from everyone but the girl  
"I don't understand what you're talking about,Rick"She said back with a smirk on her face  
"Mol,don't"Rick said again. Eva turned to the small screen and locked eyes with Rick,before smiling at him  
"I love ya"She said with a wink and cut the communication between them.  
"Molly,what are you doing!"Don yelled at her,but with no luck,she couldn't hear  
"She's not hearing you sir,we're lucky to still be able to view the race"Koji told the man  
"What is that girl thinking?!"Don asked  
"She's going to do what I told her not to do"Rick answered  
"And that is?"Stan asked  
"She'll try to pass the Crog"Rick answered again  
"That's insane! His ship is even better than the one we face at Alwas!"Koji yelled,fear in his voice  
"Sis,what are you doing,why did you cut communication with them?"Jordana asked the girl  
"What I'm about to do,is risky and it could cost us a-lot,I'm not going to have them watch me and yell at me not to do it"Eva answered  
"Don't tell me..."Jordan's voice trailed off,as he realised what she was up to  
"Are you with me?"Eva asked with a smile  
"Always! Go for it!"Jordan said after a second with a thumbs up and a wink  
_'Ev...be careful_'Rick thought to himself  
_'You can do it sis_'Jordan thought.  
_'Come on girl!'_Stan thought to himself as well  
_'You've got this!_'Koji thought  
_'You have to pull thought this'_Don thought to himself. Eveyone was supporting her,she knew she could do it!  
"Here we go!"She yelled and reactivated the Hyper drive,turning the ship to the side,going close to the wall,the reactors to the max to keep her from crashing agaist it,as she sped off,passing infrond of Cross,avoiding his ship by a mere inch,passing the last gate in second place. The breath that everyone was holding was let out and everyone cheered for the girl in their own way  
"Our first race couldn't have been better!"Jordan yelled,once they were back from the race  
"We did it!"Eva yelled as well,happiness in her voice  
"What are you talking about,this was all you"Jordan disagreed,a smile on his face  
"No it wasn't,you were supporting me,all of you"She said back,her eyes scanning over the room,to the rest of the group  
"I've got to say that was a remarcable move,Molly"Don said with a small smile  
"But if you ever pull a stunt like that one ever again,we'll have a very long talk you and I"He yelled lightly,trying to pose angry,but falling to hide how pleased he was.  
"Yeah yeah"Eva told him,as she got off the Star Racer Ship,running to Rick  
"You were amazing"Rick told her  
"Thanks"Eva said back,before she was pulled in a kiss.  
"Who came first,I couldn't even see them infrond of us?"Eva asked after she pulled apart  
"Sul won and Cross came third"Koji answered  
"And Aikka?"Eva asked,her eyes falling to the floor  
"He was way back,but he's lucky to be alive"Stan told the girl who nod  
"I'm gonna go for a walk back in the forest,anyone with me?"Eva asked them  
"I'm in"Jordan said  
"Do you even have to ask?"Rick said as well  
"Go on,me and Stan will stay back to fix the ship"Koji told them and waved them with a smile,as they walked away. oji turned back to Stan who was also looking back at him and the two smiled  
"That's one crazy family we have here huh?"Koji asked,with a smile on his face  
"You bet it is! But that's what makes it a strong one!"Stan said back with a wink.  
'_A...family_?'Don asked himself,having heard the two. Thinking back,he realised that indeed,they were acting a-lot like a family. Molly was the daughter,Jordan the son,Stan and Koji were the uncles,from the mother's side and Don was the father of the two kids,while Rick was Molly's boyfriend. _'Molly...'_Don repeated the name,an image of his daughter popping up in his head,the one daughter he hadn't seen in so long,but...why does this girl remind him so much of his daughter? '_Molly is so much like...Maya_'Don thought to himself,as he entered his room.  
"Sis?"Jordan asked,seeing that she was nop longer next to him. Turing back to her the two boys saw her looking inside another one of those egg-shaped caves  
"Hey mouse,you okay?"Rick awsked as the two walked over to her,still frozen in place. The two boys looked inside as well and froze like the girl  
"Wow"The two made together seeing the inside of the cave.  
"What is this place?"Eva asked,awe and wonder in her voice.

What was that place indeed?


	6. AN

Heeheehee... Hello, guys! How have you been? I haven't been gone for that long now, have I?

...

...

..

.

Okay, yeah, I know I haven't been around in **months **and I'm really sorry for that! Life just got the better of me and... when I _**finally **_decided I needed to write/fix/post something, I logged in and went to my Doc Manager... only to find that everything was gone, yup **every. single. one **of my under-construction stories and chapters had disappeared. So, lesson learned! Never leave ff for more than 90 days, or all your stuff will be gone.

I had completely forgotten about that and, well, I didn't have any of them saved elsewhere, so I honestly just gave up. I was really mad and couldn't focus to write a single line, so I said to myself that I'll be back when I can actually _work _on something and not just waist hour after hour trying to write something that I'm going to end up hating.

And that time has come. Yesterday, late at night, I got some inspiration in me and decided I need to start up again. So, hopefully, I'll have a chapter or even a new one-shot out in not long. I apologize for the long wait and I hope to see you in the next chapter!

Until then, peace out!


End file.
